


How to be a Prince

by DaniSugaKookies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2ho, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Heir, Hierarchy, King - Freeform, Love, Mpreg, Multi, Prince!Mingi, Prince!Yeosang, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Smut, War, Woosan, kingdom - Freeform, minsang, prince - Freeform, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniSugaKookies/pseuds/DaniSugaKookies
Summary: Yeosang lives a rough life as a young adult, helping to provide for himself and his mother to make ends meet. When his mother gets sick, she makes the tough decision to send Yeosang to live with his father....His father, who he soon finds out, is a royal King.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Gepenia

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I've even started another story as my semester for school is crazy busy and I'm stressed but I guess writing helps calm me down, a stress reliever you know? 
> 
> Finally writing about another of my FAVOURITE ships in ATEEZ (well finally centring them lol) MINSANG! 
> 
> And this idea popped out of my mind from no where, I mean I've always wanted to approach a ROYALTY au with ATEEZ, just didn't know how.... till now. 
> 
> This is inspired by the movie "Princess Diaries", it doesn't follow that story exactly but it is inspired by it! 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES: 
> 
> * The small country of Gepenia is a fictional one, which I've decided to place between Korea and Japan on the world map lol, so the citizens speak both Korean and Japanese. It'll be like western (British) royalty though, as I'm not familiar with East Asian royalty customs. 
> 
> * THIS STORY CONTAINS MPREG, I REPEAT, MPREG (I meaaaan, when am I not writing mpreg? lol)
> 
> * A male referred to as the term 'seahorse' means that they can get pregnant
> 
> To those who read, thank you! Positive feedback is always welcomed, comments and kudos. 
> 
> Lots of love!  
> \- Dani

Yeosang drops his bag onto the carpet with a huff, quickly removing his shoes. The aroma that hits him once he removes his jacket is one that smells sharp of food, scents like fried rice, noodles and meat. 

He always gets home exhausted, drenched in dry sweat and reeking of food. He works full-time at a popular restaurant down his street as an assistant chef, and it's not easy work. Although, he's forever thankful for the experience, never one to complain because he's getting closer to reaching his dream of opening his own restaurant one day. 

He went to university for culinary arts and graduated, and with his bachelor's degree needs to make himself known in the cooking industry. He's only twenty one, and he knows he's young and still has a long way to go, but not many could say they were assistant chefs at a popular restaurant. He's talented, with a great tongue for taste and precise hands to create remarkable dishes. 

What surprises him though, when he gets home, is the figure sitting on the couch in the dark in the small space they call a living room near the front door of their apartment. He startles, almost emitting a squeal before stopping himself short when he recognizes the individual. 

Turning on the light, he squints with a frown. "Eomma?" 

She's already looking at him, sad smile placed upon her features and Yeosang's heart drops. 

_Something is wrong._

She's never home before him, always working, _always_ getting home at late hours. She's free from her main job on the weekend, but also works at her second job on those days. She get's home earlier though on the two days, which is really the only time they get to spend together, but _never_ on weekdays. 

"Hi honey, how was work?" she asks, voice eerily calm. 

This only frightens Yeosang more as he moves to join her on the couch. "It was okay, the usual" he replies, giving her a quick hug. "Is everything okay? You're... never home this early."

That's when her face drops, gaze moving towards the floor. She sighs, looking defeated when her gaze returns to her son's, tears brimming her eyes. 

"Eomma?" Yeosang asks with even more concern. 

"I thought I could keep this away from you as long as I could, try to do something about it, but... I have no choice" she whispers with a shake of her head. She quietly sobs, covering her face with her hands, and although Yeosang is getting irritated with her vagueness, _just tell me what's going on_ , he moves to comfort her, wrapping his arm around her to lightly rub her back. 

It's silent while she collects herself in her sad state. Yeosang knows he needs to be patient, it must be something serious, so he continues to rub her back, waiting patiently. She sniffs, eventually calming down, wiping her tears.

The next few words she tells him change his life _forever_. 

**"I'm sending you to go and live with your father."**

It doesn't hit him at first, he just sits there, frozen, as if his mind can't really register what she's said. It's silent, awkward, as he sits there, but _then_ it suddenly hits him. 

_"What?"_ he finally replies, moving away from his mother in disbelief. 

His father. 

He doesn't know much of his father to be honest, his mother owns one picture of the man which gives him an idea of how he looks, but that was all. She refrains from telling Yeosang much, other than the fact that he was her first love and they met in university. Yeosang's always been curious, but was never one to really pry. It's been him and his mother from the beginning.

They weren't rich, struggling to make ends meet most of the time. It was why Yeosang worked so much, why his mother worked so much, why Yeosang didn't have any friends or a social life, because he needed to help his mother, he hated seeing her sad, he hated seeing her _so tired_. 

In all honesty, because of Yeosang, things have gotten better. Before, Yeosang would _barely_ see his mother. She worked three jobs, rarely ever home, and so after Yeosang was able to finally land a full time job that paid enough, she quit one. 

Yeosang's father isn't _completely_ out of his life. He sends him a sweet birthday card and some money every single year on the special day, it's the only reason why Yeosang was even able to afford going to school. The money his father sent him would be saved by his mother, which she eventually brought out when it was time for him to pay for university.

Regardless, it always makes Yeosang wonder. If his father cared, why didn't he want to be in his life? Why wasn't he present? Why wasn't he with his mother, helping out their family? 

So many questions with no answers. 

"They'll be here to pick you in two days time. You'll need to pack and quit your job, I'm sorry baby, I know you had plans, but I'm doing this for you." 

Yeosang stands up with a scoff. "For me? I don't understand, what is going on?" 

"The decision has been made and it is final. No arguments" she tells him sternly. 

"Final? Don't I get a say in this!? I'm twenty one! Why are you doing this, what are you hiding from me?" 

She sighs, "Yeosang-"

"No! You've literally kept everything away from me about my father ever since I was young, and now you're sending me to go live with him? How does that make any sense!" he roars. 

"I have leukemia!" she suddenly yells. 

Yeosang stops, angry, shaking body freezing. His blood runs cold, heart beat nearly stopping. Was he hearing correctly, was this... _was this real?_

_"What?"_ he whispers. 

She nods, tears forming again. 

"How... how long?" 

"I've known for a couple of years but... it's gotten worse, the stage." 

_Years?_

Yeosang has never felt so betrayed. They told one another _everything_ , and she decided to keep something like _this_ away from him? He also beats himself up about it, because... he never noticed. Now that he's really looking at his mother, he sees. Her weight has dropped, her face, so tired, her hair... it's always been short but she's cut it down even more. 

Work has kept him so busy. What kind of son is he?

"Eomma why would you keep this from me? How could you?" he croaks. He doesn't realize he's crying until he wipes his wet cheeks.

She laughs bitterly. "Why else? I didn't want to worry you... no parent wants to worry their child. You do so much already honey, you... you work so hard, you provide so much for our small knit family. I wanted to be strong for you, I had to be. I feel like I already took so much away from you" she tells him with great sadness. 

He starts to sob, shaking his head. He quickly moves back towards her, hugging her tightly as they both cry in one another's arms. Shaking his head, he replies. "You've taken nothing from me eomma, I just want you to be happy. I would work day and night for you if I had to, you're everything to me." 

Recollected memories invade his mind, once in a time, when him and his mother were more free. As a young boy, smiles and giggles, story times, games, adventures, trips, a time that was a bit easier.

When Yeosang's grandma died; his mother's mom, things started to get really tough for them. 

"I'm not leaving eomma. You're going to be getting treatment, how will you pay for it all? I need to help, I can't leave." 

She shakes her head, moving back to get a good look at her son. Lifting her hand to caress the side of his face, she smiles fondly. "My caring baby, I'm going to miss you so much."

Yeosang frowns. 

"Your father and I already made the arrangements, he's going to be paying for my treatments and everything, he knows. The reason why I'm sending you to live with him is because it's going to get worse before it gets better... and I don't want you to see me like that my love. I want you to get to know him, he will take good care of you for the time being, give you the life you deserve. When I get better, I promise, we'll be together again." 

He knows he doesn't have a choice.

Yeosang spends that night in his mother's arms, crying, because for once, he's _afraid_. Afraid he could lose the most important person in his life, to the terrible thing we all call cancer. 

**★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★**

The next few days go by in a whirlwind. 

He quits his job, saying goodbye to all his coworkers with bittersweetness. He finds it a bit funny how he has no one else to say goodbye to, his mother was right, he really didn't have a social life, past friends from school no longer close from his excessive work habits. He feels like all he's worked for has gone to waste a bit, but he hopes one day he will be able to resurge. The rest of his time is spent packing, _everything_. He doesn't have too much, but it is annoying, he hates it. 

His mother is home for the first time in many years, spending the last few days with her son. She cooks his favourite meals and they watch their favourite movies together. Yeosang finds himself crying at random times, pondering, worried for his mother. As if things weren't hard enough for them, now this. Yeosang isn't a very religious person, but in this time, he turns to god. _Why us, why me? Why my mother, why? Please heal her, please._

Another thing he doesn't like much is the idea of change. His mother still won't tell him much about his father, claiming he'll find out eventually so he doesn't really know what to expect. He doesn't know why she's being so secretive, but doesn't want to question it and stir the pot, deciding to just make the short time they have left memorable. 

On the day of his departure, there's suddenly a knock on the door when his mother and him are eating lunch. He tells her he'll get it, not even realizing it's the day his mother claimed 'they' would come for him. 

Opening the door, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A short young male with brown hair stands there, in weird clothing, different from the typical ones Koreans wore in South Korea. He's dressed like those royal people you see in western movies, with red silk expensive looking clothing, embedded with gold. There are two people behind him, tall, wearing similar colours like the shorter male, red and gold, but different clothing that made them resemble guards. 

Are those _swords_ attached to their hips? 

The short male in front deeply bows, making Yeosang's confusion increase even more. "Um, can I help you?" 

The man pulls out a long scroll, unrolling it. He clears his throat, looking towards Yeosang again. "The royal land of Gepenia has hear-by called upon Kang Yeosang, formally known as Prince Park Yeosang, to join the royal family in the estate of the North castle, to rule and follow along the crown with King Park Seungmin, Queen Park Jisoo, and heir, Prince Park Seonghwa. Do you therefore abide with this pronouncement?" 

Yeosang looks at the male as if he's grown another head. "Excuse me?" 

Suddenly his luggages are beside him, being pushed forward by his mother. "Yes, he does," she replies. She takes the scroll from the man, quickly signing it with the pen he hands her before handing it back. 

"Eomma, what's going on? Is this a prank?" Yeosang asks in utter confusion, eyeing the strangers weirdly. The guards move to grab his luggages after they're ordered to by the short male. 

"I promise you it'll all make sense soon, okay? I... I can't tell you much, but it's not a prank. It's time for you to go my love." 

"Already?" Yeosang gasps, looking at her in disbelief. The two days had passed so quickly, he didn't even realize. 

She nods, and tears roll down her cheeks when she moves to hug her son one last time, pecking his cheek, his forehead and then his head. "I love you so much Yeosang." 

Yeosang hugs her tightly, inhaling the familiar comforting scent he knows he will miss dearly. "I love you too eomma." After the long hug, they move back to look at one another one last time before she's lightly pushing him. 

"Go on, now, don't be afraid, my love. I wouldn't put you in danger's way, they will take good care of you." 

He nods, wiping his tears before turning back to the strangers. 

"Shall we, my prince?" the short male asks. 

Yeosang is still confused as to what the male means but decides to save the questions for later, nodding before following the shorter. He watches his mother, and she waves towards them until the elevator closes. His heart aches, he's afraid, he wants to run back to her arms, he wants to go home. 

"I presume from your confused gestures that you aren't aware of your status my prince, but I'll explain everything once we get on the private jet. I'm Kim Hongjoong, I'll be your royal advisor." 

_Private jet?_ Just how _rich_ is his father? 

"Where... where exactly are we going?" Yeosang asks. 

Hongjoong turns to him with a confused expression, face then breaking out into a smile. "Why, the country of Gepenia, my prince." 

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

He's led into a black stretched limo, interior luxurious. Yeosang isn't familiar with luxury, that's for sure, so to say he's astonished is an understatement. Hongjoong sits in the passenger seat beside the driver, the guards disappearing into a vehicle behind the limo, so he's alone as he sits there, pondering. 

What the hell is going on? He recalls a bit from what Hongjoong mentioned from the scroll he read off, saying things like King and Prince, and why did he talk like that? All... formal. On top of that, they were heading to another country, one he's never heard of before, Gepenia.

His father isn't even from South Korea? 

His phone buzzes, so he looks down. 

_Eomma <3_

_I love you baby. Make sure to call me when you land Xx_

He quickly replies an 'okay, love you too.' He's left in his thoughts until they reach the airport, vehicle driving towards a more private and secluded area. When the door opens and he steps out, he spots a private jet in the middle of the area. 

"Is that?"

Hongjoong nods, placing a hand on the lower of his back to lead him forward. "Come along my prince." Yeosang doesn't think he'll ever get used to being called that, he was _nowhere_ near a prince, it makes him cringe, he dislikes it. 

Outside on the exterior of the jet is a similar intricately designed crest that Hongjoong and the guards wear on their clothes, red and gold colours around it. When they enter the private jet, another luxurious contraption, he's seated in a light brown leather seat. It's obviously smaller than a normal plane but the interior is exquisite, pristine, light, beautifully decorated. Not to mention the flight attendants and pilot who also wear the familiar colours of red and gold, all politely bowing to Yeosang and referring to him as "your highness." 

The guards take their seats on each end of the jet, whereas Hongjoong takes a seat in front of Yeosang, sending him another smile. _Now_ , Yeosang thinks, _he needs to know_. 

"I think I deserve an explanation, wouldn't you agree? Considering I have no idea what the hell is going on, and I really don't want to freak out." 

Hongjoong chuckles with a nod. "Of course my prince, ask away. I didn't realize how unaware you were of your circumstances but I'm here to clear all the confusion and prepare you." 

"Prepare me for what?" 

"You're the second crowned prince of the country; Gepenia. Your father is King Seungmin, and your brother, or well, biological half-brother, Seonghwa, is the first crowned prince and the heir to the throne."

_What?_

"Woah wait, so I'm a prince? How... how is this even possible? I... what?"

Hongjoong nods, smile awkward. "I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but your father is a king, which automatically makes you a prince."

It suddenly made sense as to why every year Yeosang would receive lots of money for his birthday from his father, why his birthday cards were so elegant. They came in the finest paper, written in the most beautiful cursive writing. Yeosang could never find that type of paper, to this day. 

Now that he thinks about it, he remembers that familiar crest that he spotted on the jet on the paper of his birthday cards, but he just never knew what it meant. 

"But... but how? If I have an older brother?" 

Hongjoong nods. "Ah, of course. Well you see..." he awkwardly coughs, gathering his thoughts. "King Seungmin was betrothed to Queen Jisoo from a young age, it's tradition within royalty. Usually heirs are destined to marry someone without much of a choice. Their relationship has always been a complicated one, much of the kingdom knows. Regardless, they were able to produce an heir and that is your half-brother, prince Seonghwa." 

Yeosang nods, listening attentively. 

"Then, your father left to study. Prince Seonghwa was conceived while both the present king and queen were young, so your father still had school to attend. After present queen Jisoo gave birth, he decided to come to South Korea to continue his education, Seoul University-"

"Where he met my mother" Yeosang finishes. It all makes perfect sense now. 

Hongjoong nods with a small smile. "Infidelity. They obviously created a bond of some sort, and then... you were conceived. The queen and king at the time, your grandparents, were furious, of course, when they heard of this. The heir to the throne getting a mere commoner pregnant in another country? It's considered an abomination. They banned your father from ever leaving the country, and made your mother promise secrecy, threatening to hurt _you_ if she ever broke that." 

_It all made sense._ All these years, he had blamed his mother and father... _it was never their fault._

"And they suddenly want me in the kingdom?" Yeosang questions. He feels like he's heading into a hell hole, fire, did these people even want him there?

"Well, the former King is dead now. The former queen is alive but she's old and truth be told, she's always wanted to meet you before she dies. A lot of the dishonourable actions that took place years ago were a result of the former King, it's why we have so much conflict in the country, you'll find out later. But, someone found out about you, a mystery to this day, where the news soon spread. The royal family could not lie anymore, so they finally revealed the truth to the civilizations, your father. He immediately contacted your mother when he did, informing her that you could finally see him, but then she broke the news about her... illness. They made the final decision to allow you to move to your father for the time being. I'm sorry about your mother." 

Yeosang nods, pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall. 

"Thank you Hongjoong-ssi, for telling me everything. It clears up most of the confusion I had about my life." 

"Of course, my prince." 

"Please, call me Yeosang. It just, it feels so weird hearing that." 

Hongjoong nods. "Sorry, its regulations. But behind closed doors, when it's just the two of us, I promise I'll try." 

Yeosang nods with a smile, he's glad he has Hongjoong with him through it all at least. He knows they've just met but Hongjoong is very kind, it's as if he finally has a friend. "How do you know all of this by the way? I'm sure you weren't present for it all."

Hongjoong laughs. "Of course not, my father was a royal advisor before me, and my grandfather before him. The stories just continue to move down, my prince." 

Yeosang nods in understanding, that's pretty cool. It's a family line, but it made Yeosang also wonder, without their freedom, what did Hongjoong really admire? Was he passionate about something else?

"Please rest, your highness, it's not a long flight but it's always great to be energized. We have lots to tend to once we arrive." 

Yeosang nods, looking out the window of the flying contraption. 

He can't believe he's a prince, never in a million years did he think this could happen. It all still seems surreal, is he dreaming? No, he really isn't. 

He's afraid of what may lay ahead, but in a weird way, is also excited for the future. 

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

He doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he's startling awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before letting out a small yawn, stretching his arms. Hongjoong is reading something in his lap but sends Yeosang a soft smile once their gazes meet. 

"Awake just in time, your highness. Welcome to the land of Gepenia, my prince." 

Looking out the window, Yeosang audibly gasps, eyes widening. There, and they're still a bit far, you can see all the greenery of the country, but there, in the middle of the grass, is a castle, a literal castle, made of grey stone, enormous and wide, stretching far and upward, buildings near buildings, all attached.

"Is this?" 

"This is the North castle. This is the biggest kingdom of course, as your family owns the throne, but the land of Gepenia has four nations. The East, West, South, and richest of all, the North" Hongjoong explains. 

So this is his new home? How does one possibly fathom moving from a metaphorically shoe box sized apartment to a kingdom? Yeosang gulps, nerves suddenly hitting him as the pilot tells them to prepare for landing. 

Eventually the jet is on the ground, and Yeosang is led out of it and outside to the front of the enormous castle. There are a lot of people standing outside, as if waiting for him, females dressed as maids, males dressed as guards. They all bow towards him once he steps down from the last step of the jet.

"Welcome home, your highness" they all say in unison. 

Yeosang has no clue how to thank them, so he sends them all an awkward smile, bowing lightly back towards them. "Thank you." He feels immensely out of place, with his old black sweatpants and matching sweater, white shoes dirty and destroyed from their everyday use. 

Hongjoong laughs, leading him along. "Don't worry, my prince, I will teach you everything you need to know. You'll eventually get the hang of things, trust me, there will be way more eyes on you eventually." 

Yeosang glares at him playfully. "It seems much more like you're trying to scare me." 

Hongjoong laughs again, "Come, we must prepare you for dinner." 

_Dinner?_ That only made his nerves increase, he's going to meet his unknown family. It's nerve wracking to say the least. 

Inside is indescribable. Beautifully ancient, one could say, pristine, with high walls, massive staircases that lead to who know's where, wide, enormous halls that can make your voice echo, intricate designs all over the walls and beautifully decorated. The ceilings have beautiful paintings on them, detailed and colourful, as if mosaic. 

"Wow" Yeosang whispers, looking around in astonishment. 

Hongjoong leads him down various halls and up various stairs, there's no way Yeosang will be able to be familiar with the place, not for a while at least. He knows he will easily get lost, so Hongjoong is _literally_ going to have to stick by his side, like glue. 

"These are your quarters of the castle, all of these rooms down the hall are yours, well except my room, which is across yours. You will have a personal guard as well, who you will meet soon. Come along, my prince."

He opens the wooden double doors, leading them into the most majestic room Yeosang has seen. There's a king sized bed in the middle of the room, occupied with silk comfortable looking sheets. The room is filled with a variety of creme whites and baby blues, gold accents here and there. There's a fireplace on the other end, a small couch in front of it, and other than the bed the room is pretty plain, but there are various doors. 

"These are your chambers. The French doors in the right corner lead to a balcony, and the door to your right leads to the lavatory." 

Yeosang's eyebrows furrow. "What's a lavatory?"

"My apologies, my prince, you're not accustomed to the lingo. I meant to say bathroom." 

Yeosang nods, keeping in mind the new term. There is _a lot_ of things he's going to need to learn, 

"The first door to your left leads to your walk-in closet, and the second is your personal guard's chamber. That's pretty much it for your room."

Yeosang nods, looking around. He walks towards his new bed, petting the soft silk mattresses. "It's all so different, so lavish. I feel like I'll never get used to this."

"Maybe, but you will eventually adapt your highness. Now, come." 

Inside the bathroom that is literally bigger than his apartment back home, stands two maids, who immediately bow towards him and Hongjoong. 

"These two will take care of you, your highness, I'll be back soon, okay?" 

Yeosang, truthfully, doesn't want Hongjoong to leave, but he also doesn't want to look clingy, as if he couldn't be independent, so he nods. Hongjoong bows before exiting the lavatory, where the maids smile towards him and gesture for him to strip. 

He blushes as he removes his clothes, but he's guessing they will refuse to leave his side because they don't move an inch until he's naked. They place him in the warm bubble bath, scrubbing everywhere they can reach. Once he's finished and dried off, they wrap him in a robe, moving him to the vanity mirror. 

One of them pulls out a box, dye, Yeosang sees. He guesses he could use a touch up, his blonde hair is losing it's colour, it looks a bit off. They re-dye the locks, leaving the roots dark, and then trim his long hair. It's still long once they're done, reaching the bottom of his neck from behind, resembling a mullet, but it looks more put together, layered, after they blow dry it and style it. 

Yeosang is a bit weirded out when they start patting his face with makeup, bb cream, blush, eyeshadow and lip tints of light pink. It makes him look... _pretty_ , he realizes, as he stares at himself in the mirror. 

After, they lead him to his walk in closest, where he's dressed in royal expensive red robes, gold detailed flower designs embedded on it. It's so long it drags on the ground when he walks, it's different, weird. 

A knock sounds on his door a bit after. He turns to look at the maids, who only stare back at him with innocent eyes. He's still getting used to this stuff, so he finds himself confused on what to do. 

"Come in" he answers with hesitance.

Hongjoong appears once the door opens. "My prince, you look stunning. The king will be here to see you shortly, I just wanted to make sure you're ready." 

"My father?" Yeosang implores, standing from his bed.

Hongjoong nods, turning to the maids. "You're dismissed." They both give a final bow before leaving from the room. 

"Yes, I'm told-"

Before Hongjoong can continue, there's another knock on the door. Hongjoong turns to the door with wide eyes, turning back to Yeosang quickly. 

"Whenever someone knocks, you approve them of coming in by telling them to enter" Hongjoong quickly whispers, moving to stand behind Yeosang. He nods, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. 

"E-enter." 

The door swings open, and just from looking at the tall man you can immediately spot his authority. Gold and red majestic silk robes, gold crown placed on his black hair with little spots of grey, dark eyes moving around the room to finally land on Yeosang. 

He's younger than Yeosang expects, but it makes sense considering the age they had him. Yeosang spots little things on him that he can find on himself, such as his lips, and his nose. 

_This is his father._

"Your majesty" Hongjoong says, bowing deeply. "I'll leave the two of you alone." He quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind him. The two just stare at one another, speechless, tongues tied.

The king slowly starts to walk towards Yeosang, eyes glazed with water. "You look just like her... you have her beautiful eyes" his deep voice finally speaks. 

Yeosang can't hold back the tears any longer. His lip wobbles as he stares at the older man, and before they know it, they're in each other's arms, holding each other tightly. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you as your father Yeosang, so sorry. I promise to make it up to you in every way I can my boy, I promise." 

Yeosang sniffs, nodding. "It's okay, I know it wasn't your choice. I'm not mad at you, it's why I even agreed to this without much of a fight. I... I want to get to know you." 

The king smiles, moving back to get a quick look at Yeosang's face before kissing his head. "Of course, which we shall do. We have some time before dinner, want to move to the balcony?" 

Yeosang nods with a wide smile, following after his father.

On the balcony is a beautiful view looking out towards the horizon and the stretched greenery, gardens here and there, horses further down. It's not awkward to Yeosang while they stand in silence, more comforting. They obviously have lots to say, lots to catch up on, but its also very surreal. 

The king suddenly chuckles. "I know you didn't really expect all of this, coming to see me. I'm sorry we kept this from you for so long, I know you feel a bit out of place, but I promise things should get better." 

Yeosang nods with a deep sigh. "I miss eomma, but I know she's doing this for me." 

Seungmin frowns with a small nod. "I wish there was more that I could do than provide money, I'm saddened that she's fallen ill." 

Yeosang turns to his father. "Did you... did you ever love her?" 

Seungmin looks at him with a fond smile. "She's the only woman I've ever loved my boy. To this day, I think of her all the time, her beautiful smile, her laugh, her eyes." he pauses with a sigh. "I wish things were different, but life is never really fair." 

Yeosang frowns, it really isn't. 

They spend the time on the balcony getting to know one another, Yeosang exchanging funny stories of his mother, and even his deceased grandma, who his father remembers. That is, until his father is called to attend some duties. 

"I'll see you at dinner" his father tells him, hugging him once more before leaving the room. 

Hongjoong appears moments later with a smile on his face. "So, how was it?" 

"Amazing hyung, he's... he's everything and more." It makes him sad, because he wishes his father was able to be present in his early years with his mother. He imagines that, them being together as a loving family. 

Life is cruel. 

"I'm glad, well I want you to meet someone. This is Choi Jongho, he will be your personal guard."

Yeosang didn't even notice the man behind until now, who bows towards him. He has tanner skin, a bit on the shorter side as well, but from his frame Yeosang can tell he's strong. His black hair is in a cute coconut cut, and he wears the familiar red and gold, attire similar to the guards who came to collect him with Hongjoong. 

"Nice to meet you Jongho, I'm Yeosang." 

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness." He deeply bows again. "I promise to protect you with my life, my prince." 

Yeosang chuckles awkwardly, nodding because of unsure words on how to reply. They spend some time in the room, Yeosang telling Hongjoong all about his encounter with his father. 

"I think it's time we travel to the dining area. Shall we go, Yeosang-ah?" 

Yeosang smiles widely, loving how Hongjoong finally refers to him like how he wants. Yeosang turns to Jongho. "I understand it's custom, but away from prying eyes, please call me Yeosang, I would very much prefer it, and yes, Hongjoong-ssi, I'm ready." 

Jongho nods, sending the blonde a small smile before returning to his position that makes it seem as if he's always ready to attack and protect, emotion devoid from his face. 

It's another long tripl throughout the castle, which Yeosang scavenges, looking at everything with wonder. Hongjoong in front, Jongho behind, it's their footsteps that sound throughout the halls. They run into numerous others, castle workers, who all stop what they're doing to bow towards Yeosang. It's all still so weird to him. 

"Jongho will be attending the dining area with you, but my trail ends here. I'll see you again after dinner, my prince. Eat well." Hongjoong bows before gesturing them towards the grand doors, which is accompanied by two other guards. Yeosang gulps and with a nod towards them, they bow and open the door, revealing an enormous dining room with a long narrow table that's stretches down the large area. 

A major chandelier sits on top, mosaic on the ceiling again, walls a deep brown. Peering inside, Yeosang spots his father at the head of the long table, three seats near him occupied. One holds an elderly lady with grey hair. Yeosang can tell she's quite aged from her wrinkled skin, and it's who he presumes the former queen, his grandmother, the king's mother. 

In the seat in front of her sits a younger female, black, long hair tied in a perfect ponytail. She's wearing a beautiful red dress, gold jewelry accenting the outfit, and she resembles the younger male beside her, handsome young face, black hair styled perfectly on his head in perfect waves. That must be his half-brother, Seonghwa. 

Jongho moves to stand in the corner of the room with a few other guards, whereas Yeosang slowly walks forward, nerves hitting him once all of the eyes at the table turn towards him. 

"Yeosang, please, have a seat beside your grandmother" the king tells him, gesturing towards the empty seat beside the elderly woman and in front of Seonghwa. Yeosang quickly moves towards the seat, bowing towards them all before sitting in it. Was that what he was supposed to do? 

The elderly woman smiles at him. "How beautiful you are, welcome home my grandson" she tells him. 

"Thank you halmeoni" Yeosang replies, bowing towards her again. 

"This is my wife, Jisoo, and your brother, Seonghwa," the king introduces. Turning towards the two, he notices the female, the queen of Gepenia, is smiling towards him, but Yeosang can spot a fake smile anywhere. Her smile holds bitterness, facade, but truly, Yeosang can't really blame her. The king broke his promise of loyalty and got another woman pregnant, and the result is... well, Yeosang. 

Regardless, he bows towards her and smiles, before moving his gaze towards the other male. Seonghwa is staring at him with dark, unreadable eyes, ones that resemble his mother, but unlike her, he isn't smiling, just staring. He nods towards Yeosang, who sends him a smile regardless, bowing to show respect. 

The food is served then, maids coming in and out of the room to fill their plates. It's silent while they eat, and Yeosang finds it difficult because there are so many different forks and spoons and knives, _like why are there five of each?_ All he needs is one to eat, so he doesn't understand why there's an assortment of each in different sizes. 

"This one, my dear" his grandmother helps, handing him the correct fork. 

"Ah, thank you." 

"I know you still have a lot to learn Yeosang, but you will eventually get the hang of things. That's why Hongjoong-ssi is assigned as your royal advisor, he'll guide you through it all" the king reassures. "In a few weeks, we're hosting a grand ball. Citizens from near and far will be attending, of royalty. The ball is for you brother, who will be choosing a partner to finally wed, but you will also be made to attend, as we will also be announcing your addition to the family." 

_A ball?_

He's only ever seen and heard about those in movies, so to realize he'll _actually_ be attending one? 

Is he sure he isn't dreaming? 


	2. Prince Training 101

The new day comes with an early sun rise. "Rise and shine, my prince." 

The blonde groans, tired, rolling his body over on the soft mattress to press his face more into one of the fluffy pillows.

"Yeosang-ah? Wake up." 

"Five more minutes" he mumbles.

Hongjoong sighs, walking towards the blue curtains to slide them open, letting the sun ray filter inside the bedroom, making it light and bright. "Alright your highness, I'm giving you five minutes, but don't make me snatch the bucket of water. We need to grab you some breakfast, then get started on your training." 

Did Hongjoong just say... _training?_

He doesn't even realize he says that out loud, to which Hongjoong chuckles with a hum of confirmation. 

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

Yeosang's _exhausted_ while he's served his breakfast, eyes struggling to widen. "What time is it?" 

"Six, my prince, almost seven." _That's why_ , Yeosang is never up this early. At his previous job, the restaurant, they would only open for lunch and dinner hours. The earliest he woke up was ten.

"You need to get used to waking up early, my prince, its royal customs."

Hongjoong has led him into another dining room, one closer, in his quarters, smaller from the one he ate at yesterday for dinner with the rest of his family, which raises his confusion.

"You have your own dining room for your meals, so does everyone else in the royal family. The one you attended yesterday is rarely used, only for special occasions. The royal family usually has their meals on their own because of conflicting time schedules, so from now on you'll be eating alone, unless told otherwise" Hongjoong explains, taking a seat beside him. 

"Can't you at least eat with me? That's such a lonely aspect" Yeosang grumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hongjoong shakes his head with a frown. "Unfortunately I cannot, my prince, but I will be here with you, always."

"Then when do you eat?"

"Don't worry about that, Yeosang-ah, I eat on my own schedule. Now, time to learn about the cutlery." 

Hongjoong spends about ten minutes explaining the purpose of each utensil, specifically the use of their varying sizes. It's a lot of information, and Yeosang is only left in more confusion. "There's no way I can learn all of this."

"It's okay, it's a process. I'll continue to test you, so eventually you'll get it right. Now, which utensil would you use to eat your fruits?" 

Yeosang hesitantly moves his hand towards the forks, looking at Hongjoong for reassurance who nods with a motion to go on. He knows it's between two forks, out of the five, but he isn't sure _which_ one. He wants to get it right, annoyingly, but unfortunately he's not familiar with much because in South Korea they mostly used chopsticks. 

He grabs the one he's confident with, looking to Hongjoong who shakes his head with a frown. "Try again." 

Yeosang puts the fork down, grabbing the other one he suspects. Hongjoong smiles with a nod. "Correct."

Hongjoong teaches him how to hold it with elegance, positioning his fingers around the utensil. "and you must sit with a straight back, elbows and torso away from the table. No leaning. I know it's a lot but for royal dinners, this is how you will be expected to position, or else you will be scrutinized."

Yeosang huffs with annoyance, _so many rules_ , and it's only just the beginning. He's going to return to his mother in South Korea as a new person most likely. 

"With tea and coffee, you drink from this cup, and you must pinch the handle with your index finger and thumb, pinky in the air. The small plate must be placed under your cup and held with your other hand, until you reach your lips. You lightly lift the cup and take small sips, and once you finish, return it on the table in the same way, lightly dropping it to make no sound." 

Yeosang tries this, cursing lightly when he almost drops the cup. Hongjoong laughs, clearly finding this all amusing. It's the most fun the royal advisor has had in years, he's glad Yeosang has come into their lives. 

After the unsuccessful dining training, Yeosang freshens up in the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. The same two female maids are there again, fixing his hair and patting his face with light makeup. 

"What are your names?" he asks. 

"I'm Daeun, your highness." 

"and I'm Harin, my prince."

"Please, behind closed doors, call me Yeosang, I'd very much prefer it. Thank you for your service? or well, all your help on making me look like I'm not dying. I'm not used to waking up this early." 

The two fall into cute laughter, faces flushing with light blushes. Yeosang is different from the rest of the royal family, with royal people in general, but it also makes sense because he's not from there.

Today, he's made to wear more comfortable clothes, a red silk shirt with gold designs that hugs his body tightly, black dress pants that are stretchy to accompany it. 

"What's with this outfit?" Yeosang asks, moving his body around in funny movements. 

"A dance instructor is going to teach you all about royal dancing in the courtyard. Shall we proceed, Yeosang-ah?" 

He nods, following Hongjoong out of the room. Jongho follows close behind, silent like always, but also near, never far. Yeosang has tried striking up a conversation with the guard but only receives dry one word answers, he guesses it's how they're trained. It makes him a bit upset, he wants to at least get to know his comrades a bit more. 

The courtyard is huge, beautiful greenery here and there, accompanied by a stone floor that stretches quite far. It has lots of space to practice dancing, practice big movements, that's for sure. A middle aged male stands in the centre of the stone floor, dressed in black dress pants and a white floral top. He bows towards Yeosang when they approach him, smile wide on his face. 

"Welcome, my prince, I'm Jaehyun, your dance instructor. I'll be teaching you today, and upcoming days, all about the movements you'll need to know on the dance floor for the upcoming ball." 

"I have to dance?" Yeosang asks in disbelief. "The ball is for my older brother, why do _I_ need to dance?" 

"Yes, prince Seonghwa is destined to wed, but suitors in question will be proposed to you as well. You're of age to find a partner, and the king won't refuse a good pairing. It doesn't mean you _will_ find a partner, but it _could_ happen." 

Yeosang scoffs, _no fucking way_ , he plans to remain independent in this country as much as possible, he doesn't intend to stay here. The last thing that crosses his mind is love, or finding a potential mate. Maybe when he returns to South Korea, but not now. Regardless, he hums in understanding. 

The instructor walks towards the speaker, turning on some light classical music. Hongjoong and Jongho stand to the side, watching intently as the instructor approaches Yeosang. 

"Do I have permission to touch you, my prince?" 

Yeosang blushes, it's the way he says it, _get your mind out of the gutter_. The instructor is quite attractive, he can't help it. 

"You may." 

Jaehyun wraps one of his arms around Yeosang's waist, using the other to intertwine their fingers, stretching them out a bit. He directs Yeosang's hand that's not in his to rest on his shoulder. "Elbow bent, arm straight, chin up, back straight, head slightly tilted" Jaehyun orders. 

Yeosang complies, following each order. 

"Now, you move backward and I move forward, and we continue this for five seconds, then switch, opposite movements, then twist, and spin, and repeat." 

"I have no idea what you're saying," Yeosang replies, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"One, two, three, follow along, and one two three, one two three" he moves Yeosang, recalling the steps. "And switch, one two three, one two three, and- ow!" 

Yeosang steps on his foot, moving away with a gasp. "I'm so sorry!" 

Hongjoong struggles to keep in his laughter, body shaking with small giggles. Jongho even has to refrain himself from letting out a giggle. 

"That's okay, we'll keep practicing," Jaehyun accepts, moving back towards the prince. 

They spend hours practicing, and Yeosang _still_ finds it difficult to keep up, god, he didn't expect it to be so hard. They make it look so easy on TV, he now knows it takes lots of practice. 

"I'll be back tomorrow, your highness, this is just one of the dances you need to know" Jaehyun tells him once they end the lesson.

"How many dances are there?" Yeosang huffs, falling to the ground with tiredness. Hongjoong cringes at the prince laying on the 'dirty' floor, but doesn't comment. 

"Three, for which you need to know for the ball. In one, you will be made to dance with your brother, Prince Seonghwa. There are many more but those can be taught after, my prince."

"I have to dance with him?" Yeosang questions when he stands back up. He's only seen him once, at the dinner the previous day, and so far Yeosang has a great assumption that the older is very much not fond of him. 

Jaehyun nods. "Tradition, but the practice for that will be last. It was a pleasure having you today, my prince." Jaehyun deeply bows, to which Yeosang returns. Hongjoong and Jaehyun bow towards one another as well, before Hongjoong is leading him back inside the castle. 

"It's time for lunch, perfect time to practice your table etiquette again." 

Yeosang groans. 

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

"The ancestry of the country consists of Koreans and Japanese, so there are two main dialects. You're obviously familiar with Hangul, which most of our citizens speak, but many also speak Japanese, Hiragana, and as a prince, its custom you know how to speak and write in the language as well" Hongjoong explains to him. 

They're in a large library in the castle, seated at one of the tables, various books around them. 

"I know a bit, like general phrases, but I can't hold a conversation" Yeosang tells the royal advisor.

"Well that's why I'm here, aren't I?" Hongjoong chuckles. "I'll be giving you lessons, until you're a professional." 

So that's what they do for the remainder of the day, until dinner. After the final meal, Hongjoong tells Yeosang he always has a bit of free time to himself for the night while Hongjoong tends to his own duties. Jongho is still made to follow him, but Hongjoong bids him goodnight, telling him he'll see him bright and early the next day, reminding him to take a bath and get to bed early so he's energized. 

He's in his room, looking out from the balcony, pondering about many things. He eventually takes a bath and changes into his silk nightwear. He asks Jongho to light the fireplace for him before allowing the guard to retreat to his own chambers. Grabbing his phone, Yeosang decides to ring his mother. 

"Sweetie, how are you?" his mother's voice sounds through the phone. He immediately relaxes.

"Eomma" Yeosang calls, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder to finally go through his luggages. He doesn't really need his old clothes, but he puts pictures up on his nightstand of him and his mother, and some of him and his grandma. 

They chat for a while, Yeosang explaining everything in detail, from the moment he landed, all the weirdness of his new royal status. His mother laughs, listening attentively. She's started her chemotherapy and tells Yeosang she's afraid to lose all her hair, but she's excited to start her path to recovery so they can one day be together again. 

When the call ends, Yeosang sighs, dropping his phone on the nightstand. He's bored, and not really tired surprisingly. He's going to have to ask Hongjoong to bring some stuff into his room, like a paint easel, he enjoys drawing and painting. Maybe some books as well, he might as well use his free time to read, maybe even study some Japanese. 

There's a knock on his door suddenly. He jumps, a bit startled. 

"Enter." 

The door swings open, revealing his father, in his own night clothes. He closes the door behind him, sending a wide smile towards his son. "Hey, just came to see your before bed. How was your day?" 

He joins Yeosang on the bed, taking a seat beside him, listening attentively when Yeosang talks about the lessons he's received. "It's a lot, but I am determined to learn." 

"That's my boy" the king smiles, patting Yeosang's hair. "I'm sorry we can't spend much time together." 

"I understand, you're a busy man. You're _the_ king, abeoji." 

Seungmin laughs, deep sound heard throughout the room. "Yes I am, young one, but I will try to see you as much as I can. I'm hoping later in the week we can have breakfast together, sound good?" 

Yeosang nods with a smile. "Sounds great." 

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

The next few days are the same routine, wake up, breakfast, dancing, lunch, Japanese, dinner, and then free time. Hongjoong moves some easels and bookshelves into his room to help keep him busy in his leisure, which he is grateful for, but he also can't help but feel _a bit_ lonely. 

"When will I be able to leave the castle? There must be towns all over, right? I want to explore the country a bit."

"Not until after the ball, where you'll be introduced. We can't risk others seeing you, and if the king, your father, finds out? I might be hung for treason" Hongjoong reasons, shuttering in fear.

It's what makes him sneak out of his room one time, without telling Jongho. He decides to explore the castle a little, travelling into spaces he's never been. There are so many halls, stairs, and rooms, _so much_. He doesn't think this castle will ever feel like home to him, because truth be told, his shoe box sized apartment was all the comfort he needed. 

Opening a door that catches his attention, he steps into what looks like an office. Shelves of books lining the wall, desk in the middle, classic modern decorations. What catches his attention is the picture hanging on the wall, enormous, of the king, the queen, and a smaller Seonghwa, smiling for the picture. 

_They look so happy._

His heart aches in envy, only wishing that could've been him and his mother. _Oh how different things would be_. 

"What do you think you're doing?" a new deep voice speaks from behind him. 

He jumps with startle, turning to the male in question. Seonghwa stands near the door, staring at Yeosang, dark eyes glaring at the younger. "This is _my_ office, didn't your royal advisor teach you about staying in _your_ quarters? Or is that too hard to comprehend."

Yeosang stutters, eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know-"

"Your curiosity should've kept you away, you can't just walk around as you please. Your barbaric nature is quite displeasing, in all honesty." 

Yeosang frowns. He understands he's made a mistake but the older male didn't have to be _so_ _rude_. "I said I'm sorry, I'm new to all of this. You don't have to be so harsh." 

Seonghwa scoffs, entering the office with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever, just get out." 

"Asshole" Yeosang mumbles, proceeding to leave the room. 

"What was that?" Seonghwa questions, glaring at the younger. 

"Nothing, _your highness,_ " Yeosang spits, sending his brother a glare before exiting the room, leaving the older stunned. _How disrespectful he is_ , Seonghwa thinks, shaking his head. 

"My prince!" a new voice calls for him, panting. Jongho is in front of him in seconds, eyes wide. "You can't just leave without informing me, anything can happen and it would be my fault for not protecting you! Please don't give me such a scare again." 

Yeosang apologizes profoundly. "I'm sorry, truly, I won't do it again." 

Jongho sighs in relief, nodding. "I'm just glad I found you, my prince, should we head back?" 

Yeosang nods, following the guard back to his quarters. His insides burn when he thinks about Seonghwa, _he's so rude_. Yeosang understands the circumstances, but they're _brothers_ , he could at least be cordial. 

"So, when do you eat?" Yeosang randomly questions Jongho in curiosity. 

"Before you wake and after you go to bed, my prince." 

Yeosang gasps, thats more than a twelve hour difference. "but that means you only have two meals for the whole day!" 

Jongho nods. "They're grand meals, I'm fine. It's how we're trained." 

Yeosang frowns. "Well, if you ever get hungry just let me know. I used to be a chef and can whip up some mean food." 

Jongho laughs, smiling fondly at the prince. "Will do, Yeosang-ah."

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

A few days pass again, and on one particular day, Hongjoong decides they should take a break from Japanese practice. 

"You're going to learn to ride a horse" Hongjoong tells him, leading them outside onto the green grass and towards a barn. 

"Ride a _horse?_ Erm," Yeosang hesitates, a bit skeptical. Plus, how much more does he need to learn?

It's like Hongjoong can read his mind. "Yep, and after the ball, you'll be practicing some sword fighting with Jongho. There's still much for you to learn, my prince." 

They reach the barn, various animals occupied in each stall. Hongjoong moves to bring out a dark brown horse, with black beautiful hair. "This is treasure, a stallion, he will be yours. Jongho and I will ride the other two, but for now, you need to learn the basics." 

He shows Yeosang how to approach the horse, become friendly with it, then get on the horse. "As a prince, you must sit with elegance, especially in front of certain crowds. Since you're a beginner you will sit normally today, but later on, this is how you will need to sit." 

He spends some time teaching Yeosang how to move the horse, go faster, stop, how to naturally bounce so it's comfortable for him. Eventually, Yeosang is on the horse, heart pace quickening in fear. "I think I'm going to throw up." 

"Stay calm, my prince, the horse can sense your fear. Just remember everything I taught you" Hongjoong reassures. 

He's never ridden a horse, he's up so high, the animal is _huge_. He gulps, moving the reins in his hands the way Hongjoong taught him. The horse abides, walking slowly out of the barn and onto the green grass. Yeosang lets out a small shriek, smiling in triumph. "I did it!" 

"Amazing" Hongjoong smiles, getting onto his own horse, alongside Jongho who gets on one as well. "Now, let's practice moving around slowly." 

It all goes well at first, Yeosang getting the hang of things, _until_ he sees a bug. This isn't no normal bug, _no_ , it's something he's never seen. It looks like a flying spider, big and black with numerous long legs and wings, and it zooms into his _face_.

He screams, waving his hands frantically to get the creature away, but he accidentally whips the horse with the reins in his hands. The horse neighs loudly, standing up slightly, leaving Yeosang hanging on for dear life before returning to the ground, immediately running off.

Yeosang screams when the horse takes off. "Help!" 

Jongho and Hongjoong curse with wide eyes in fear, quickly sending their horses after the one with the prince. "Remember what I taught you, try to stop him!" 

"I can't remember!" Yeosang screams, holding onto the horse tightly as it continues to run, he feels like he's going to fall off. They're approaching a small crowd of people, doing something, which makes his eyes widen even more in fear. They're running right for them, and Yeosang can only scream louder, gaining their attention. 

"Watch out!"

The small group of people scramble, screams heard as they disperse. Yeosang's horse runs by them, hitting into objects and nearly knocking someone down. Suddenly, his horse stops abruptly, blocked by something in front. It's Jongho and his horse, able to stop the catastrophe. 

Yeosang whines, eyes closed tightly when he slowly slides off the horse and onto the grass, glad to be back on the ground.

"Your highness, are you okay!?" Hongjoong exclaims in concern, jumping off his horse and running towards the blonde on the ground. Jongho gathers the three horses, tying them to a post before running to the prince himself. 

Yeosang whines again, panting heavily. He's drenched in sweat, not even able to form words from the major shock. 

"What the hell is going on!?" a new voice appears. The three of them look up to spot Prince Seonghwa, shirtless and sweaty, long, sharp, sword in his hand. He must've been sword training with his personal guard and some onlookers.

Looking around, Yeosang spots that his horse has knocked down all the props set up for sword training, like fake bodies. Yeosang gulps, _shit, a_ nother reason for Seonghwa to hate his ass. 

"Your highness" Hongjoong gasps, standing from his crouched position to deeply bow towards Seonghwa, Jongho following. Yeosang notices a slight blush on his royal advisor's face, its the first time seeing him so flustered. Yeosang narrows his eyes in curiosity, keeping in mind to question that later. 

Seonghwa glares at his brother, arms crossed. "And we meet once more, with you causing ruckus yet again."

Hongjoong frowns in confusion, Yeosang never told him about _that_ night. "My prince-"

Seonghwa silences the royal advisor, raising his hand. He turns to Hongjoong, glaring at the shorter. "I don't know what you're teaching him, but his attitude and behaviour is preposterous. Shall I suggest a change of royal advisement to my father? It seems you aren't doing your job properly" Seonghwa threatens, towering over the shorter. 

Hongjoong frowns, looking down with great sadness. Yeosang burns with anger, how dare Seonghwa disrespect Hongjoong? After everything the male has done for him, taught him, showing him nothing but kindness. He stands up, moving between the two with a glare towards the other prince. 

"I can take you snapping at me with your harsh words, but you will _not_ speak to my comrades that way, _ever_ , understand me? If you do, we'll have a serious problem, Seonghwa-ssi. You have no right to disrespect them."

Seonghwa scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, just stay out of my way, that's _all_ I ask. _God_ , you're so infuriating. And you better clean up this mess." The heir calls for his personal guard, walking off with the rest of the crowd. 

"I think I actually hate him" Yeosang mutters, staring after the other with disgust. He turns to Hongjoong with a frown. "I'm sorry about him, and trust me, nothing will happen to any of you. Over my dead body" Yeosang promises. 

Hongjoong smiles at him fondly. "Maybe we'll switch to sword lessons first and come back to horse riding later," he concludes.

Yeosang watches him before falling into a loud fit of laughter. Jongho and Hongjoong watch the prince with wide, freaked out eyes, but Yeosang only continues to laugh from the traumatic experience.

_I almost just died, I'm such an idiot._

★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★ 

Its nearing the ball, a few days away, and the castle is in a bit of a frenzy to prepare. 

That morning, Yeosang had breakfast with his father. The king is impressed with how much he's learned in regards to proper table etiquette, all thanks to Hongjoong. Seungmin makes sure to thank the royal advisor.

They spend their time eating and getting to know more about one another. Yeosang cherishes the moments they have, because his father is a very busy man. He doesn't see him much, but when he does, its... nice. They're more alike than Yeosang thought, and it's nice to find out what aspects they share, such as their hatred for cucumbers and love for chicken. 

Yeosang doesn't tell his father about Seonghwa. In all honesty, he can understand the hostile-ness the older sends him. Yeosang has most of the kingdom's attention at the moment, their _dad's_ attention, and Yeosang knows he would feel some way too, if he was in his shoes. 

That day when he heads into the courtyard for dance lessons, Jaehyun is not alone like usual. Three more people he notices, Seonghwa, Seonghwa's royal advisor and personal guard. 

"Just great" Yeosang mutters, approaching the small crowd.

"Greetings my prince, today we will be practicing the traditional sibling dance. It's much easier than the other two, so this shouldn't take too long." 

"If he get's it right" Seonghwa comments with a smirk. 

Yeosang glares at him, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." 

Jaehyun frowns but proceeds anyway, instructing them step-by-step. "Circle one another, move out, turn, join hands, move out, turn." 

Yeosang still has trouble learning the steps, it's not like he's a dancer. Plus, Seonghwa has had many years to train so the older is obviously better at picking up the steps.

"Left foot, prince Yeosang" Jaehyun corrects when he gets another step wrong.

Seonghwa groans in annoyance. "Are we going to be here forever just because you can't remember some simple steps? How pathetic."

Yeosang ignores him, continuing to practice, until he trips over his feet and falls to the ground with a squeal. He scrapes his hand on the concrete, hissing in pain, left palm stinging when some skin is removed.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "In all honesty I can do this dance _alone_ , he's only going to hold me back. He's a major klutz, he's going to embarrass the family."

The blonde snaps. "Would you _shut-up_ for once? I'm _trying_ , why do you have to be so cruel?"

Yeosang's suddenly emotional. He hates crying in front of others, it makes him feel weak, but he can't help it, can't hold back the tears. He just doesn't understand why Seonghwa has to be so rude, he's having enough of a hard time as it is, learning everything, all the rules to be a prince. It's _a lot_ , and he's only doing the best he can.

Surprisingly, Seonghwa's alarmed when he sees the younger is crying, remaining silent. 

"It's a lot for me, okay? Being here, suddenly expected to be a perfect prince. Did you forget I've _never_ had any training? I come from South Korea, I'm not used to all of this. I'm _trying_ , you don't have to be such an asshole" Yeosang cries, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. 

His hand still hurts, but he pushes himself up and off the ground, running quickly back to the castle. He's unable to stop the tears and doesn't want to cry in front of them, embarrassed.

"Your highness, wait!" Hongjoong calls, running after him. 

Eventually catching up, Jongho and Hongjoong are silent while he cries, frowns etched upon their faces. Jongho treats the wound on his hand, cleaning it up and wrapping it with some gauze.

When Jongho leaves the room to quickly grab some ointment for later, the royal advisor finally opens his mouth. "It's forbidden to speak ill about anyone of royalty with my status, but I am sorry, Yeosang-ah. I truly didn't know he would go this far" Hongjoong frowns. 

"It's okay, I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything. So many expectations in such a short time, I just... it's a lot, and his disgusting attitude isn't helping." 

Hongjoong nods in understanding, pausing, before speaking again. "He wasn't always like this." 

Yeosang raises an eyebrow in question, turning to the royal advisor. "How so?" 

Hongjoong smiles fondly, recalling certain memories. "He used to be such a gentlemen, kind, caring." Hongjoong's in a daze, but snaps out of it, clearing his throat with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Yeosang's eyes narrow in curiosity, _did there used to be something between the two?_

"Then he... changed. He left for some time, to study in Japan, and came back... as a cold monster. Nobody really knows what happened, but he wasn't the same prince we all knew."

Yeosang watches the shorter, examining his sad face. "Did... did something happen between the two of you?"

Hongjoong is silent for a long while, so long that Yeosang assumes he won't answer, that is, until he speaks again. "I was his royal advisor before he left for Japan. We created... _a bond_. That's all I can really say." 

"Are you in love with him?" Yeosang questions with no filter. 

Hongjoong's expression doesn't change as he stares at nothing in particular, recalling some memories. "Once a time ago, I could say I was. But... he's changed. He's no longer the man I fell for" he replies with a whisper. 

It only makes Yeosang's curiosity increase, what the hell happened to Seonghwa? 

"Do you think the two of you could've been together? If he had not changed?"

Hongjoong laughs with a shake of his head. "He's the heir, destined to be king. He has to marry someone of status, it would've never been possible."

Yeosang's heart aches for Hongjoong as well. "I'm sorry."

Hongjoong waves it off, bitterly smiling. "Enough about me, let's continue with your day." 

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

Yeosang sneaks to the kitchen that night, he's stressed, about everything, especially the ball that'll take place in a few days. He makes sure to inform Jongho though, who stands guard outside the door.

In the kitchen he scavenges the cupboards, finding the ingredients he needs with glee. Baking helps calm him down, so he makes his famous white chocolate brownies from scratch. When they're in the oven, he jumps onto the counter, sitting there, swinging his legs. He hums a song in his head, in his own world, ready to devour the delicious treat when it's ready.

Suddenly, the kitchen door swings open. 

"Almost done, Jongho-ssi" Yeosang calls, not turning around, but no one replies. Frowning, Yeosang turns his head, startling a bit when he spots Seonghwa standing near the door, watching him with an unreadable expression, different from the usual glare he had towards the younger.

Seonghwa slowly walks towards him, both of them silent. He leans on the counter adjacent to Yeosang, crossing his arms over his chest. "How's your hand?" 

Yeosang looks down at his hand covered with white gauze before returning his gaze to the older. "Fine." 

Seonghwa nods, sighing. "I'm sorry... about today, and previous days, with my hostility. I understand all of this has been tough for you, I shouldn't have been so harsh. I apologize, Yeosang-ah." 

This is a surprise to the younger, he didn't expect this, _at all_. What had even made the older change his heart towards the younger, was it sympathy? Because of the crying? 

"It's okay. I'm not so angry anymore, a bit upset, but I appreciate the apology. Thank you." 

Yeosang understands, putting himself in Seonghwa's shoes. He wants to ask the older more, like why the sudden change of thought? What happened to him in Japan? Does he still love Hongjoong? But he decides to leave the questions for later, hopefully when they form a closer bond. Seonghwa doesn't look like the type to open up easily.

"What're you doing up at this time anyways?" Seonghwa asks, sniffing the air. "And what is that smell?" 

Yeosang chuckles. "I bake when I'm stressed, I was a chef back home. I'm making brownies, want some?" 

Seonghwa gives him a weird look, eventually nodding. Yeosang serves both of them when the brownies are done, topping the dessert off with some vanilla ice cream he managed to find in the freezer. 

"This is called a brownie?" Seonghwa asks. Yeosang nods while taking a big bite, moaning in content. "Try it, _hyung_." 

Seonghwa sends him a small smile before elegantly digging into the dessert. 

"There's no prying eyes, you can enjoy it the way you want" Yeosang whispers mockingly. 

Seonghwa playfully glares at him before taking a bite, eyes widening at the new taste. "This... this is delicious. _Wow_." 

"Thank you, _my prince_." 

They both chuckle then eat in silence for a bit, Yeosang eventually breaking it with his usual curiosity. "Why are you up?" 

Seonghwa sighs. "Nerves. A warm glass of milk usually helps but this is a great substitution."

"About the ball?" 

Seonghwa nods, and much to Yeosang's surprise, opens up more than he expects. "I'm afraid. I mean, I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with the person I choose, you know? We're going to rule together, have kids together and I guess... I don't know. The relationship between my mother and our father, it's depressing, _I don't want that_. What happened to the element of love?" he pauses. "Plus, once I'm married my true king duties will start. I don't know if I'm ready to rule a country." 

Yeosang hums, hesitating on how to reply, thinking of some comforting words. "I can't say I understand, because I'm not in your shoes. But if it changes anything, I think you'll make an _amazing_ king."

Seonghwa sends him a wide, bright, smile for the first time, perfect, straight, pearly white teeth exposed. Seonghwa suddenly realizes that having a brother isn't _so_ bad. " _Thank you_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter WILL be longer, lol, and for all you minsang fans, Mingi will be introduced too! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and for those showing support (comments and kudos) thank you SO much! Helps motivate my writing!


	3. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be uploaded a while ago but of course, school work got the best of me. I'm sorry the updates are slow.
> 
> I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I wanted to get this chapter out for you all and with what I had initially planned to add (which will be in the next chapter) this wouldn't be out for a whiiiile. So it's a shitty chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that how shown this story love! I know I'm always saying thank you but I truly mean it.

Like a flash before the kingdom's eyes, the day before the ball approaches. 

The castle's interior design looks completely different, various amounts of decorations of gold and red added everywhere. It's beautiful to Yeosang's eyes, and it's a bit comical to him, watching everyone run around to get everything done. 

A gown is hand-made for him for the special day, measurements taken weeks prior, and he's stunned when he tries it at his fitting. It's beautiful, made with rare details. These robes are a sparkly gold, with red floral designs embedded throughout the material. Its length stretches out like the robes he once wore to the family dinner, long, bottom dragging on the floor like a trail. 

Yeosang is called for rehearsals in the grand ballroom, where the event will take place. It's a wide, open space, with the biggest wooden doors Yeosang's seen at the top of the huge stone staircase that then leads to a major open linoleum floor. There are people he's never seen, a part of the royal court, all present at the rehearsal. 

The king's royal advisor directs them for the opening of the ball when all the guests will have arrived, leading them through a private hall and onto the stage where they will take their stand in front of the crowd once introduced.

At the moment the large area is empty of course, but Yeosang knows the following day it'll be filled with numerous people, staring at _him_. He gulps, deriving his attention back towards the royal instructor. He's standing beside Seonghwa and the former queen, the king, and present queen on Seonghwa's other side.

Huddled like a perfect family, _not_. 

"Please welcome, the royal family of Gepenia... " the announcer practices with a loud voice, introducing them one by one.

"And a hidden treasure now found, everyone please give a warm welcome to second crowned prince of Gepenia, Kang Yeosang, formally known as prince Park Yeosang." 

Yeosang looks around awkwardly when all the eyes in the room turn to him, unsure of what to do. 

"Bow," his grandmother whispers from beside him.

"Oh." Yeosang places a wide smile on his face, deeply bowing. 

After, him and Seonghwa practice their sibling dance. It'll be the first dance that'll take place on the night of the ball. Jaehyun stands near, watching them, cheering in happiness when they perfect the dance together. "Perfecto!" 

He's sent to bed early that night, but he finds it a bit difficult to sleep because he's not tired. The day was just filled with outfit fittings, rehearsal, and practice. Hongjoong joins him in his chambers that night luckily, in his own nightwear.

"You ready for tomorrow?" the advisor asks, handing him a hot cup of soothing chamomile tea. 

Yeosang sighs with a nod, retrieving the cup. "Thanks."

"You'll be fine, Yeosang-ah, just like you always are" the older reassures, sending the prince a comforting smile. 

_I hope so._

He still finds it difficult to fall asleep because of his nerves, but luckily, he gets to sleep in more than usual because the ball is in the evening. When he wakes up, he quickly grabs some lunch, then is ushered to his hand-maids. Spa treatment, bathed, nails trimmed and polished, hair trimmed, makeup done, hair curled, sparkly gold outfit put together. 

By the time he's done, hours have passed.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he can't help but intensely watch himself. He looks so different from the Yeosang he's used to, _pretty_ , elegant.

He looks like a real prince. 

"You look beautiful, your highness" Hongjoong tells him with a wide smile when he enters his room. The royal advisor is in his own elegant robes, not as nice as the royal family of course, but beautiful, sparkly, gold and red. His brown hair is styled up with gel, and he has some light makeup on his face.

"Thanks" Yeosang quickly replies. He's so nervous his tongue feels heavy. 

Hongjoong approaches him, looking at the clock. "Ready?" 

"More ready than I'll ever be, I guess." 

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

"Welcome to the royal palace, Duke Minho, Lord Mingi." 

The two doormen bow before opening the grand doors, welcoming them into the ballroom. The royal family and court of the South look around the area where many other dukes, duchesses, lords, and ladies stand in graceful elegant outfits.

They catch the attention of many in the room, who stare at the family in curiosity and wonder. 

Mingi sighs with a face devoid of emotion, looking around in boredom. Same old events he's forced to attend by his father, when he would much rather be in the comfortable sanctuary of his home, maybe even heading to the town bar with his cousin and best friend, Yunho, possibly find a good shag for the night. 

"I won't repeat myself, Mingi, be on your best behaviour. Dance with potentials, you never know what alliances we may be able to make. You're of age to find a partner, it'll save us from hosting an expensive ball" his father whispers to him, leading him down the stone steps. 

Mingi hums in approval, _whatever_.

People have already started dancing with each other to the light classical music playing, no one catches Mingi's eyes. His father sends him a glare when he refuses to proceed, using force to push him towards two ladies. 

"My lord" one of them squeals, batting her eyelashes towards him. Mingi examines her, big breasts in her tight dress, slim body, pretty features, long hair. She would be a good shag for a night out, but right now she just looks _desperate_ , he's uninterested. 

Regardless, his father is watching, so he sucks it up with a bow before asking for her hand in permission to dance. She and her friend squeal before she curtsies and places her hand in his.

Mingi is a bit cocky, he knows he's attractive. Honey blonde hair with an undercut gelled to perfection, perfectly tall, muscular, toned body. He smirks, kissing her hand lightly before pulling her onto the dance floor. 

He dances with a few ladies and lords, bored and uninterested. Eventually, he excuses himself from the dance floor and moves to the sitting area. He grabs a glass of water and takes a seat, watching his surroundings. 

"Everything okay?" Yunho asks with a chuckle, approaching him. 

"Boring crap like always, what else" Mingi replies to his cousin, taking a sip of his water. 

Suddenly, everyone goes quiet when a loud horn sounds throughout the room, silencing the music and everyone speaking. A royal announcer appears on the stage, gaining everyone's attention.

Everyone watches as the announcer starts to introduce the royal family. The former Queen, King, present Queen, first crowned Prince, and... 

"a hidden treasure now found. Everyone please give a warm welcome to second crowned prince of Gepenia, Kang Yeosang, formally known as prince Park Yeosang." 

It's true, _the rumours_ , Mingi suddenly realizes, about the king having another son. The people in the South, his family, didn't really expect the royal family in the North to actually present the male, _yet here he is_. 

and _now_ Mingi is entranced, because he's never seen someone so beautiful. 

The prince's face is unreal, as if he's been perfected, made in a lab. He resembles a gorgeous fairy, androgynous, big brown beautiful eyes, pale skin, pink lips, _oh what Mingi would do to see those lips around his-_

Most of the crowd claps, but a lot of them also gasp in shock, whispers flowing throughout the room.

_"He's stunning!"_

_"He's not the queen's son."_

_"The king is a disgusting pig for cheating."_

The three older adults take their seats on the stage, but Yeosang and Seonghwa move to the now empty dance floor to perform the traditional sibling dance. Mingi can't keep his eyes away from the blonde prince, he's _captivated_. 

**★**

"Don't be nervous, just imagine everyone naked" Seonghwa whispers to Yeosang while they wait for the music to start. Yeosang has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, turning to look at his older brother. "You're not helping." 

The music starts and they start moving, recalling the steps they were taught. There isn't a single eye in the room that isn't on them; the handsome heir to the throne, and now his stunning younger brother, a sight to see. 

The crowd applauds when they finish dancing, and because the first crowned prince is in the middle of the floor, suitors start to line up to dance with Seonghwa. 

"Goodluck" Yeosang whispers to Seonghwa with a wink, but before he can run off to watch things from the side, someone steps in front of him. An older man, one that looks to be in his late forties or early fifties.

Yeosang frowns, trying to maneuver himself to the side but the older male follows his every step, watching him with dark, hungry eyes. 

"Greetings my prince, may I have this dance?" 

Yeosang mentally curses.

Hongjoong's informed him prior about how it's forbidden to refuse a dance, so he couldn't technically reject the offer. It's just, he's not looking to dance with anyone tonight, particularly horny old men who watch him with prying eyes. He paints a fake smile on his face, nodding, before hesitantly placing his hand in the other's outstretched one. The older male kisses his hand, gaze intense, _hungry_ , before wrapping his arms around Yeosang, pulling him onto the dance floor. 

He cringes when the older touches him, forcing himself to suck it up. Other couples are also dancing, making the floor quite filled. 

"What a beauty you are, don't be afraid, my prince. I'm a duke from the East, 'would love to have you by my side, if you'll accept?" 

Yeosang fakes a laugh. "I'm sorry, your grace, but I'm not looking to wed. You're dancing with the wrong brother." 

"Maybe, but you are of age, aren't you? I can take good care of you, my prince, show you nothing but love and kindness, give you nothing but riches. A gorgeous face like yours shouldn't have anything otherwise."

The older lifts one of his hands to caress Yeosang's cheek, causing the younger to lean away. Yeosang is suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, immediately trying to think of a way to get out of the dance.

Just as he's about to reject the duke again, irritated at the older man, someone steps between them. 

"Duke Dongwon, mind if I butt in?" 

The stranger doesn't wait for the duke to reply, forcing himself in between the two. Yeosang stares at the most attractive man he's laid eyes on all night, the most attractive man he's ever _seen_. 

The older duke scowls before walking away in anger.

His saviour turns back to him with a smirk, bowing deeply. "May I have this dance?" 

Yeosang blushes furiously with a nod, lightly placing his hand in the taller's. A new song starts, changing the choreography. This dance is more intimate, so the stranger immediately wraps his arm around Yeosang's waist, pushing their bodies close.

Yeosang's heart races while they stare at one another, gazing intensely, even when they're made to move around the dance floor. Luckily, Yeosang is familiar with the dance after all the practice, _thanks Jaehyun_. 

The stranger's gaze is so intense that Yeosang eventually has to look away, hiding his face by peering at the taller's chest. 

"Do I make you flustered, my prince?" 

Yeosang almost squeaks. "No" he lies, choosing to change the subject quickly. "What is your name?" 

"Lord Mingi, son of the duke in the South." 

Mingi twists Yeosang, spinning him lightly, like a feather, before pulling their bodies close again. "You're quite the stunner, aren't you?" 

Yeosang reddens even more, choosing not to reply. 

"My prince, look around" Mingi whispers into his ear. Yeosang abides, moving his face from Mingi's chest to scan the room. There are others dancing, others attention focused on prince Seonghwa, but there are also many eyes on the _both of them._

and suddenly, all the nerves are returning. 

"Oh god, they're watching us" Yeosang whispers. 

"Shall we give them a show, then?" 

Yeosang raises his head, making eye contact with the lord once again. "What? No, if anything I want to _leave_." 

"Which I can help with, your highness. You're the second crowned prince of the royal kingdom, more suitors will be asking for your hand. If we play _coy_ , they will think otherwise. I'm assuming that's what you want, unless I'm incorrect, my prince?" 

Yeosang bites his lip in ponder.

Of course that's what he wants, to be left alone. He doesn't want to be dancing all night, prodded at by other suitors. The only reason he's even at the ball is for his introduction and to support Seonghwa, not have other people try to maneuver their way into the kingdom. 

"What do you propose we do?" he finally agrees with a whisper. 

Mingi smirks. "Just follow me." 

The lord leads the dance, twisting the both of them in fast movements until they reach a corner of the room, hidden away from most of the crowd. "Now, grab my arm." 

Yeosang does exactly that, where Mingi then pulls them off the dance floor, walking towards the dark back area.

"Where are you going, my prince? I would like a dance, if you may?" a stranger appears, stepping in front of the both of them, watching Yeosang.

"Unfortunately, the prince and I have matters to tend to" Mingi quickly replies, glaring at the occupant. 

"At a ball?" the stranger asks with curiosity. 

"Yes, _at a ball_. We're headed to the _lavatory_ , do I need to explain more?" 

The male's eyes widen in pure horror and disgust, before he shakes his head and walks away muttering nonsense. Mingi pulls Yeosang quickly afterwards, continuing to lead them towards the back door.

"I'm confused, why was he so terrified?" 

Mingi looks at him with a smirk, shaking his head. "You're more innocent than I perceived." 

Another person is walking towards them when they're almost at the door. Mingi thinks fast, suddenly leaning into Yeosang, whispering loudly into his ear to clearly get his message across to the approaching male. 

"Give me five minutes with you in the lavatory and I'll have you screaming my name." 

The male approaching stops abruptly. A frown etches onto his features before he walks off, but Yeosang is suddenly realizing the meaning behind all the comments Mingi has been making. When they finally exit the ball room and into an empty corridor, Yeosang glares at the taller, removing his arm. 

"What the _hell?_ Your plan is to make it sound like we're _sleeping_ together? What if that gets around!?" 

Mingi shrugs. "I got you out of your situation, didn't I?" 

Yeosang sighs, _he did_ , but that didn't mean damage couldn't be done. Yeosang can't even begin to imagine what would happen if rumours were to spread.

Mingi suddenly looks apologetic. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that but it was honestly the only thing that came to mind. I do apologize, my prince."

His apology helps calm Yeosang down, plus the latter did help him. If anything he's glad to be out of that ball room, away from all the staring eyes. 

"It's okay... I'm grateful if anything, thank you. Sorry I freaked out." 

The two slowly start walking down the hall together, silence in the air, but they continue to steal glances at one another from the corner of their eyes. When they eventually make eye contact, Yeosang quickly looks away, face heating up again. 

Mingi chuckles, a soft laugh that will forever be engraved in Yeosang's mind. 

"So, you know your way around the castle, don't you? Why don't you lead us somewhere more private?" 

Yeosang raises an eyebrow towards the other in question, making Mingi quickly put his hands up in surrender. "Not like that" he laughs. "Just want to talk, like normal citizens." 

"Ah, well unfortunately I wouldn't know, truth to be told. I can't make my way around a quarter of this place without getting lost." 

"Still adjusting, huh?" 

Yeosang nods, but luckily enough for them there's another door, and it leads them outside towards a small garden. It's lit up beautifully in the night, various lights shining on the pretty flowers. Mingi hums with content, joining his hands together behind his back. 

"Yeah, it's been... pretty rough. I mean, I'm not cut out for this life. I come from South Korea, where we eat with chopsticks and live In apartments the size of my _bedroom_ here. And all these sudden expectations, rules, lessons. I know many would say I should be grateful, and I am, I mean I'm getting to know my father."

He sighs, taking a deep breath.

"Yet, I can't help but miss my old life sometimes, even with how hard things used to be. My dreams all down the drain, my mom, I miss her and it's just-" Yeosang rambles, stopping abruptly with a heavy tongue. If he doesn't stop he's going to cry, and he hates crying in front of others. 

Yeosang doesn't know why he's even opening up to Mingi so easily, the man is practically a stranger. But Yeosang also couldn't deny the immediate attraction he felt towards the other, the bond, as if a _click_ , it just felt _easy_. 

"What dreams did you have in mind?" Mingi queries. 

"I used to be a chef, so it was to open up my own restaurant." 

Mingi hums, feet moving alongside the blonde's as they continue to walk through the small garden. "I always say that as long as you have a heartbeat, there is still time for your dreams." 

Yeosang's eyebrows furrow. "Meaning?" 

" _Meaning_... Just because things are hard for you right now, doesn't mean they always will be. Dreams don't have an age restriction, you always have time to pursue them." 

His words leave Yeosang feeling comforted, almost, as if his worries can just disappear in that moment. Yeosang doesn't know what it is, but Mingi has intrigued him more than most people ever could. 

"Do you have anything you're passionate about? To aspire?" The shorter asks, directing the conversation to the other.

Mingi smirks, stopping to turn and stare intensely at the prince. "I do... If you'll let me show you?" 

"Show me? How?" 

"All I need is a pen and some paper." 

Yeosang is only left in more confusion, but also lots of curiosity. He looks around before lightly grabbing Mingi's arm. "Okay, stay quiet." 

They both make their way back into the castle, sneaking through corridors until Yeosang luckily finds Seonghwa's office. Entering the room, the prince quickly closes the door before turning back to Mingi, who is examining the room. 

Running to the desk, Yeosang scavenges through the drawers before pulling out a moderate sized paper and a pen. He walks over to the other male, smiling. "Here." 

Mingi sends him a smile in return before moving to the desk, taking a seat in the chair. "Pose for me." 

Yeosang nearly chokes. "What?"

"Pose for me." 

Yeosang doesn't know why he's complying so easily, but before he knows it he's laying on the carpet, forming a pose he believes is good enough. 

Mingi releases a cute laugh, nodding. "Perfect." 

They sit in comfortable silence while he works, hand moving quickly across the paper Yeosang can't see. He doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until Mingi is shaking him awake, crouched down beside him on the ground, _close_. 

"Oh my god, how embarrassing. Sorry for falling asleep, didn't get much sleep." 

Mingi waves it off. "That's okay... I got my picture." 

"So you drew me huh? Can I see it?" 

Mingi shakes his head, sliding the folded paper into his pocket. "I'm going to keep this as a souvenir. A souvenir that'll remind me of the most beautiful male I've ever laid eyes on... someone I hope to see one day again." 

Yeosang is tongue tied at that moment, face reddening with that familiar heat. Gazes so intense, and in the heat of the moment, Mingi takes the initiative to start leaning in, bodies moving closer every second while the taller inches forward slowly, more and more.

Their lips slide together perfectly when they meet, like a puzzle piece. Yeosang has never believed in the saying 'sparks fly', not till now, because he's suddenly feeling it with his lips on the one's of the stranger he's become fond of.

An innocent kiss first filled with purity, soon turns to a mess of tongues battling for dominance and lips moving in hunger. Mingi wraps his arms around Yeosang's body, whereas the other places his hands on Mingi's face, pulling each other close as their lips move in an intense, musical synchronization, magical feeling engulfing the both of them. 

"God" Mingi whispers in a rush to catch some air, panting, before kissing him again. Yeosang lets out a light moan, smiling into the kiss while their lips move together in a heated trance. They both couldn't get enough, both craving _more_. 

Pulling apart again for air, Mingi moves his lips to Yeosang's neck, lightly kissing the sensitive spot. The action makes the blonde shutter, having to bite his lip to refrain himself from letting out a sharp gasp. 

"Wait" Yeosang suddenly whispers, lightly pushing the taller, but Mingi is in too much of a trance to comprehend the other's words. The honey blonde haired male continues to leave sweet kisses all over the prince's neck and collarbones.

Yeosang can't stop the gasp that escapes him that time, enjoying the intimate action a bit more before coming back to his realization. 

"Mingi, stop," he voices louder, pushing the other again. 

Mingi hears that time, backing away with wide eyes. "Fuck- I'm sorry-"

"It's okay... I just think we should stop before things escalate" Yeosang whispers, eyes moving around the room awkwardly. 

They just kissed, _scratch that_ , had a _make-out_ session. Yeosang was ready to drop it all for Mingi, something he's never felt for a stranger. He's been abstinent since high school, his first (and only) boyfriend were all his firsts, but after that there was nothing. 

It's been a while and now he just feels utterly embarrassed. 

Mingi nods, smiling sheepishly before standing. He offers his hand which Yeosang takes to pull himself up. 

"I guess I should get back to the ball before we raise concerns." 

Yeosang nods, quickly fixing his hair. Mingi smiles, bravely moving forward to press a light kiss onto the shorter's cheek. "It's been a pleasure, my prince." 

He's gone before Yeosang can really reply, leaving the blonde heated and astonished with emotions flowing through his body like a rollercoaster. 

**★**

Yeosang doesn't go back to the ball. 

He doesn't really care if he raises concerns, because in all honesty he's going through a crisis. He somehow finds it back to his chambers, quickly removing his clothes and makeup and changing into his nightwear before jumping into his bed. 

His thoughts are invaded by a tall, handsome, lord, who he danced with, who he opened up to, who _drew_ him, who he _kissed_. 

He screams into his pillow. 

He knows Hongjoong and Jongho will be looking for him, so he isn't surprised when he hears his bedroom door open a bit later. He pretends to sleep, breathing heavily on purpose. 

"There he is, _my god_ , he has to stop giving me a scare" Jongho whispers.

"How did you even lose him?" Hongjoong questions. 

"I don't know. One minute he's dancing with someone and the next he's gone. It was so weird."

Yeosang has to refrain himself from letting out some laughter, a small smile appearing on his face. 

_What a weird night indeed._

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★** ****

The next day is when things take a _scandalous_ turn. 

"What happened to you last night?" Hongjoong asks the next morning during breakfast. 

Yeosang twitches, quickly forming a lie. "I wasn't feeling well, sorry. I should've informed you." 

Hongjoong peers at him with suspicion, as if he doesn't believe him, but he doesn't question the matter anymore. Yeosang hates lying to the other, but what would he think if he told him the truth? 

The blonde clears his throat, wanting to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "So... Did Seonghwa?" 

Hongjoong shakes his head. "The former queen is quite furious, so a new announcement has been made." 

"Announcement?" 

Hongjoong nods. "Suitors and people of royalty from different lands are staying in the North, several festivities will take place. She hopes by then he will have chosen a partner to wed." 

_So... did that mean?_

Yeosang smiles with no recognition, a light blush forming on his cheeks while he thinks about the honey blonde male he met the previous day. Memories of them dancing, talking, _kissing_ , that is, until Hongjoong speaks up again. 

"You're turning red my prince... you sure everything is okay?" 

Yeosang internally screams in embarrassment. "I'm fine Hongjoong-ssi, seriously. I'm honestly not that hungry, we can proceed with the day." 

The skeptical stares from the advisor only continue for the rest of the day during their normal lessons, eventually reaching a line. Yeosang finds himself easily wandering off to dreamland, so much that his attention has completely gone astray.

"Tell me this Korean sentence in Japanese" Hongjoong requests, but when Yeosang doesn't reply, he looks towards the prince with a frown. The blonde is staring into space again, same small smile placed on his features that's been mysteriously appearing the whole day. 

Hongjoong sighs, crossing his arms with a shake of his head. _What is going on?_

He grabs one of the big textbooks, lifting it into the air before dropping it back down onto the table with immense force. Yeosang flinches at the loud noise, coming back with wide eyes watching Hongjoong in horror. "What the hell?" 

"Yeosang-ah, I've really tried to not question things but now that this is interfering with your lessons I think it's more serious than I presumed. What is going on? You know you can talk to me" Hongjoong exhorts, taking a seat beside the blonde at the table. 

Yeosang sighs, eyes moving around the room in examination before landing back on Hongjoong. He's quiet for a while, pondering if he could really say anything. He knows he can trust Hongjoong, but is he really ready to tell the other about the scandalous actions that took place the night prior? 

"What do you know about Lord Mingi? From the South," he finally says. 

Hongjoong's eyebrows raise in question, face curious. "Lord Mingi? Son of the duke from the South? Why?" 

Yeosang can't help the heat that forms around his face again. "We danced last night and well... I don't know, he was _quite_ the talker." 

Hongjoong frowns. "Honestly, not much, other than the fact that the North and South aren't really on good terms." 

This snaps Yeosang out of his trance. "What?" 

Hongjoong nods. "They've been at war since the beginning of history in Gepenia. It all started with a fight for the throne, and when your great ancestors won the succession, the South has never been on good terms with them. It may not be a physical war anymore but they aren't really cordial." 

"Then why were they even invited to the ball?" 

"Royal events are an automatic invitation to anyone of royalty. But on the contraire, if lord Mingi or lord Yunho, his cousin, were to present themselves as a suitor for Seonghwa?" Hongjoong chuckles. "I don't think the former queen would ever allow that merge. Why are you asking anyways?"

Yeosang doesn't really know how he can tell Hongjoong what happened the previous night. Hesitating to form his words, he's saved when Jongho is suddenly running towards them. "My prince, you're requested in the throne room by the king and the former queen immediately." 

Hongjoong stands in surprise. "The throne room? That room is only used for important matters, that's weird."

Yeosang frowns with worry at Hongjoong's expression, but follows the guard in silence regardless. The walk to the throne room is a bit long as it's in another part of the castle, allowing Yeosang's nerves to increase even more.

Hongjoong must sense it because he gives Yeosang a pat on the arm, sending him a reassuring smile. 

When they enter the grand room, Yeosang immediately spots his father sitting on the royal chair above the stone steps, face distressed. The queen, former queen, and Seonghwa stand near him, and important royal court members stand near the bottom of the steps, along the side in a line.

All their eyes turn to Yeosang. 

The blonde gulps, freezing, before he is pushed lightly by Hongjoong to proceed down the long, narrow walkway with nothing but silence in the room. Jongho waits at the door but Hongjoong walks alongside him. It gives him a bit of comfort but the room is too tense, so silent a pin drop can be heard. 

Something is terribly wrong. 

When Yeosang finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, he bows to his family before looking up in question. "I... I was requested?" he squeaks. 

The king watches his son with great sadness, eyes holding so much emotion. Seonghwa looks confused, and his grandma... looks _furious_. She's the first to move, holding a paper in her hands.

"Care to explain _this_?" 

She throws the paper at him and it lands perfectly, face-up, in front of his feet. _There,_ is a picture of him and Mingi _kissing_ , in the office they had sneaked off to during the ball. 

Yeosang freezes, literally, heart beat nearly stopping. He's speechless, he feels as if his heart is about to explode. He wants to run from the room, jump onto a plane and head back to Korea, he wants to be _anywhere_ but here.

How did someone even get the picture? Were Mingi and him being followed the whole night? 

His grandma continues. "Do you understand the type of scandal this would be considered? A member of the royal family, seen with someone else, not to mention someone of the SOUTH, in intimacy without wed or even a confirmation of partnership. What a disgrace, an abomination!" 

Yeosang flinches at her loud harsh words, tears brimming his eyes. He didn't mean for this to happen, _he didn't know they were being watched._

The former queen sighs, shaking her head. "I didn't know bringing you here would result in such regret." 

"Mother!" The King yells in warning, eyes hard with a glare. "He is still my son, you cannot-" 

"And it's because of _you_ why we're even in this mess! Why we're always in a mess!" She cuts him off, yelling. 

"Can't we just send him back to Korea? if he disappears, the matter is solved" a member of the royal court suggests. 

"Did you not tell them? My son?" The former queen asks the king, smiling bitterly. "Tell them, _please,_ proceed." 

The king sighs. "Duke Minho of the South has always been my arch nemesis.... a family of greed that still holds vengeance about us having the throne. The picture was handed to us by his royal court... as a threat." 

"A threat?" another person of the royal court asks from the sideline. 

The king nods. "We either follow their terms... or they leak the picture to royal tabloids and create a scandal for us, tainting our family." 

Many people of the royal court gasp, whispers quickly flowing throughout the room. 

"Quiet," the king demands, and silence comes again. 

The former queen resumes, turning back to Yeosang. "We don't have much of a choice. This is their terms and it's the only way we can take matters back into our own hands. Yeosang-ah, **you will wed**." 

Yeosang looks up at her in disbelief, was he hearing correctly? " _What?_ " 

She nods. "You, my grandson, will have to marry Lord Mingi from the South." 

Yeosang scoffs. "This has to be a joke. It was a _mistake_ , that I understand, and I apologize, but how _dare_ something like this even be proposed? I didn't come here to marry anyone, and I don't intend for that to happen. I plan to return to South Korea soon, to my mother-" 

"This is not a discussion up for debate. You were warned when you entered this building as a member of the royal family that your actions hold major significance. You can't prance around like a lost child and do whatever you want. You're old enough to understand that." 

"But how is this even fair? I've never grown up with these customs, I'm still learning so many new things! Because of _one_ mistake I'm suddenly supposed to be okay with marriage, a decision that should be up to me? All for reputation, are you insane?"

Gasps. 

The former queen glares. "Such repulsing behaviour, you're lucky worse matters haven't taken place! Hongjoong, I expect better training for this one, how dare he speak to me with no formality!" She chuckles in disbelief. "The decision is not yours. We have been threatened by the South and the North will not fall because of your horrendous actions. You _will_ wed." 

Yeosang turns to look at his father. "Abeoji?" he pleads. 

The king frowns, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Yeosang. I wish there was much else I could do, I tried offering so many other things to Duke Minho but he only rejected the offers, he won't back down. He knows that with this marriage, his son will gain royal status in the North, moving the South forward in hierarchy. He's adamant." 

The tears brimming his eyes finally roll down his cheeks, _he can't believe this_. 

He admits he does find Mingi attractive, quite intrigued by the other, and maybe in another way, when they really got to know each other they could've been together. Mingi is still a stranger, Yeosang had always dreamed about being in love before he married, _ready_ , marriage was no simple task, it came with baggage, his _whole life_ would be changing. 

And with this, he knew, there was no way he would be leaving Gepenia anytime soon. 

He shakes his head and with an abrupt turn runs out of the throne room. Hongjoong looks after him in worry before quickly turning back to the royal family.

"Prepare him, an announcement will be made tomorrow. They shall be married in two week's time" the former queen informs Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong responds with a nod and a deep bow before rushing out of the room to find Yeosang. 

**★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★*ﾟ*☆*ﾟ*★**

"You did a good job, my son, luring the prince. I taught you well" Duke Minho praises, pouring himself an alcoholic drink. 

Mingi watches the floor in numbness, guilt eating away at him. Everything his father planned had worked, came into action. 

_"You're going to woo him off his feet, lead him somewhere secluded. When you have the chance, you're going to kiss him. Someone of our royal court will be following close behind, they will snap the picture. With that picture... we will be making big moves, Mingi."_

"I wasn't informed that I would have to marry him" Mingi finally speaks. 

"Royal marriages are always based on nothing but hierarchy, love is never involved. You would've eventually had to marry someone I chose for you, this is the ultimate best we could've scored. You can always have a personal maid on the side that you choose to shag as you please, I did the same when your mother was alive. You'll be fine, this is for the South, my son, think of the others and not yourself." 

Mingi doesn't know how to feel. 

He can't deny his attraction towards the prince, that was real, but the real reason he pursued the other is because his father schemed, planned it as soon as the new prince was revealed to the crowd.

He wasn't looking to marry himself, he had _issues_ , commitment and emotional wise. No one in their right mind in his state would look to marry, but did he ever have a choice about his life when it came to his father?

No, he never did. 

_And what both boys fail to realize in this life changing moment is just how much they would need each other to reach exuberance._

_Only time will tell._


End file.
